A Rainbow Together
by Featherain
Summary: Collab with MillefioreCloudGuardian03. "Seven colours that wish to stay, but sadly soon fade away..." The story to the poem, just... explaining the Acrobalenos. They form a rainbow together. Perhaps unperfect, but beautiful nonetheless.


_Featherain... Collab fic with MillefioreCloudGuardian03 who wrote the poem (that is in italics in the story) while I just wrote the story to the wonderful piece of poetry. _

_I do hope you enjoy reading! And check out her poem 'Acrobaleno' and review! I really liked it, and I know you will too. _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn that belongs to Akira Amano, nor the poem inserted into this fic that belongs to MillefioreCloudGuardian03. _

* * *

That part was true. Reborn had the hint that somehow, all of the Acrobaleno would fade off for the new set to take on the terrible curse. He got the hint when Luce died.

_Seven colours that wish to stay…_

_But sadly soon, fade away._

Yuni sobbed silently in the corner, wiping away her tears furiously before her sleeve gave in to a tiny rip.

"Yuni."

The said girl raised her head immediately, plastering on a huge smile as she welcomed her uncle.

"Uncle Reborn!"

"Your sleeve is stained with tears," he told her bluntly, causing the girl to flash her eyes open with surprise.

"No it isn't," she denied. "Why would I cry? I may wish to stay, all of us may do, but we'll always fade away for a new rainbow." Her voice cracked at the end slightly. She already died once, and she didn't want to face that fear again.

_Lights that shine and protect all…_

Both the Sun and the Sky pacifier started to glow brightly, illuminating their faces with bright light.

"More Acrobaleno nearby?" Yuni questioned curiously, looking around to spot the babies.

_Do their best not to let the sky fall._

"We can't have more sadness from our boss," Reborn stated simply, too busy staring at the beautiful brightness their pacifiers worn around their neck gave. "The sky is falling, the sky is falling? The words are too childish to be spoken."

_The Rain, some say, only sadness it will bring…_

The girl gasped, looking up as a blond baby dropped from his hawk, flying down towards them.

"Are you here for the meeting?" Yuni asked, her head tilting. "You're awfully early, then," she commented, but yet at the same time smiling with happiness that he did come early.

"Can't be late, so I might as well be early, kora," Colonello replied swiftly, adjusting the large rifle swung across his back. "Lal would kill me." He sighed softly in memory.

"Still reminds me quite often of the sadness," Yuni said, the corners of her mouth tilting slightly in a weak attempt to lighten up the mood. "Saving Lal from this dreadful curse."

Colonello chuckled, leaving Yuni with a surprised look.

"We might as well try to live," he commented lightly, his eyes opening in a determined look, causing the princess to laugh.

"Yeah," she said, her mood lightening due to his cheerfulness.

_Do not know it washes away unpleasant things._

_The Mist, only mysteries it would hold._

"Where's Mammon now?" Reborn quipped, Colonello staring around in a confused manner.

"Probably off to plan something against Bermuda in anger, kora," Colonello explained shrugging. "Mammon would rather do that first, than hold our meeting together with us, kora."

Yuni mentally groaned, but noted how his blue eyes shone still with respect. The Mist Acrobaleno allowed his own pacifier to be taken, but made a disadvantage for the Millefiore that time by transporting Colonello's pacifier far away with his last bit of strength, dying.

_Facing fear, oh how brave and bold. _

_The Cloud, drifts slowly away_,

"Come now! My subdominants, dock the ship and fire us off to make a dramatic entrance!" A high pitched, nasal voice broke throughout the air.

Yuni burst out laughing at hearing the commanding yell, knowing immediately that it was Skull.

"Ah, I see our lackey is here," Reborn announced with a smirk on his face.

"Reborn, that's not nice!" Yuni scolded softly at her Sun Acrobaleno, frowning in the smallest.

"It's the truth."

_Not a care at all, but of course never getting his way._

Smoke began to erupt as a crash followed right in front of the three Acrobaleno, threatening Yuni's large hat to fall backwards.

"Skull, should I kill you for harming our Sky?" Reborn asked, mock malice hidden in his tone.

"W-W-Wait! I didn't mean too! She's fine right, Yuni-sama?"

"I'm fine," the girl confirmed, waving her hands in an attempt to stop Reborn from shooting the Cloud.

"Let's see if you really _are_ immortal, Skull."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Reborn-senpai!"

_The Lightning, crashes and strikes_…

"Is Verde here?" Yuni wondered aloud, now waiting for the scientist and also trying her best to break up the squabbling (more like threats and protests). She spotted something faintly green, thinking that it was Verde's flying ship.

"I should hope not, kora," Colonello bitterly said in memory. "I don't want to be grouped with him, kora."

_But never in the same place twice._

Yuni sighed quietly. "He won't try to attack us again for the Vongola flames. You know he doesn't aim for the same place twice," she reasoned with him, her kind blue eyes staring into Colonello's.

"I still can't forgive him for doing that to Lal and us, kora!"

"He's going to help us though. He's going to get us to live," Yuni said with determination in her eyes. The gloves, whatever it was that was invented, she could see how useful they were. They were definitely going to aid in their win, she was sure.

However, at the same time… Jager had something up his sleeve, too. If she were to bet on this, she would put her money on Bermuda's side.

"Huh, you should listen to Yuni then, Colonello," the voice spoke, sending small shivers down Yuni's spine. "My brain and inventions will surely win."

"Yeah, your ambitions would have killed us if it wasn't for Mammon, kora!" Colonello yelled angrily.

"If it wasn't for the Vongola's Lightning Guardian, we would have been in big trouble! Just for your selfish actions," Skull wailed, flailing his arms around.

_The Storm, said to only bring destruction and sorrowful weather,_

Yuni looked around frantically, not really knowing what to do. "Please, I'm sure Verde learned of his lesson," her hands fanned downwards, trying to pacify them all.

"You still broke the Acrobaleno pact," Reborn stated, not hearing Yuni's soft words as she tilted his gun upwards.

"That is the past, no? If we fight now, we can never defeat Bermuda," a calming tone came from above, as Fong gently hopped towards the small bickering crowd. He breathed deeply in and out, opening his eyes once more in peace.

'_The voice of reason now –thank goodness,'_ Yuni thought to herself gratefully, letting out a breath of relief.

_The Sun, forever shining bright…_

_Never fading, hope's light._

"Yes. We can't drop our 'teamwork' now," Reborn agreed. "Or else we'll never defeat Bermuda, and the greatest hitman Reborn refuses to lose a battle."

"Hey, how come I always get beaten up when I brag?" Skull interrupted, waving his arms up and down in annoyance.

"That's because you lie," the fedora hat owner stated as if it was the logic behind everything, kicking Skull in the face.

_And last but not least, the Sky. _

Yuni laughed in humour, smiling brightly at them all.

"We shouldn't be fighting again!" Yuni exclaimed with a small comical pout, nervously trying to calm them down again.

_An angel without wings,_

_with a smile as precious as a golden wedding ring._

"He's being annoying," Reborn complained with his chubby cheeks pressed against the palms of his hand, trying to appear adorable.

"That's still not a very good reason, Uncle Reborn," Yuni countered. "No violence!"

_and with a heart as pure as a new born child's…_

_Eyes so beautiful and mild._

Her eyes flashed open with kindness that Reborn had to give in. His foot promptly left Skull's face.

"Only this time, my lackey."

"Hey!"

"Back on topic though, kora," Colonello broke in, tugging on the girl's long cape. "Either way, we die… though. Sorry for your curse still, kora," he bowed his head in sadness.

_A fate, so sad; but to them, not all bad._

"It's really nothing," Yuni assured them, giving a more peaceful smile. "Living a life with all my wonderful comrades, family and friends are all I can ever ask for before my death. Even if's it's short, it feels as much as a thousand years."

_Fate has bestowed upon them; the people they love._

_Blue wipes away their tears_.

"That Checkerface!" Colonello cursed aloud, tempted to take out his rifle. "It's okay though, kora. We'll be here," he said quickly, watching that tear leak out of Yuni's bright blue eye. "And if we do somehow, upon a miracle, kora, _all_ of our curses will be removed."

_Indigo, chases away their fears._

"Yare yare," Mammon sighed as he appeared out of nowhere, a vortex of mist coming and going. "There's no way I'll let that Checker Face get me again."

_Purple, will be their pride._

"Yeah! How can the comrades and boss of the Great Skull be won again?"

Yuni giggled childishly at the purple baby's comment.

_Green, will be their guide_.

"It is proven already that battle with proper strategy is sure to win, than that Bermuda with such cavemen like strength," Verde cut in, not wanting his inventions to go wasted. "You, however, are an idiot," he stated in distaste at Skull.

"Hey!"

_Red, will be their comfort._

"We should calm down and have a cup of tea," Fong said wisely, breathing heavily once more.

_Yellow, will forever be their protector. _

"I can't allow another Sky Acrobaleno to go again without a proper battle against me," Reborn spoke, interrupting all. "Nor myself."

The Rainbow will indeed fade…

_But the memories left behind will forever stay._

"And… we can't let all those who are our friends and love us be left with sad and bad memories of us," Skull at last sadly said, causing the others in shock at him actually saying something _wise._

"Yeah," Yuni nodded in agreement as if in a dream-like state. "If we're about to leave from this world, we might as well do so."

_Destiny is so unkind._

"Do this together?" the girl asked hesitantly, waiting for an agreement and encouragement from all.

_But, no matter what, their hearts will remain as one._

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Fine."

"I agree."

"Alright, kora!"

"I… suppose so."

"If you say so, Yuni."

_As long as they're together, no one will mind._

_Broken hearts –yes, it will take a while. _

Yuni cracked a smile at their enthusiasm, knowing however their chances were slim.

_Sometimes, it's getting harder to simply smile._

_And although they are gone…_

_Pain and sorrow won't last forever…_

"Even if we don't win this, at least we tried our best, kora!" Colonello said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "The pain and sorrow would fade… I hope," he said, deep in thought as he worried about Lal.

"My subdominants will get over me one day, I'm sure!" Skull chirped in as well.

"Pft, who will miss you?" Reborn laughed lightly, rolling his eyes at Skull in the smallest way.

"Uncle Reborn!" Yuni scolded him, before more bickering continued. "Calm down please, everyone," she said simultaneously with Fong.

"I'll show you!" Skull said, ignoring the two as he raced in an attempt to fight back Reborn, but instead knocking out Yuni.

_They will forever remain as one. _

_So don't forget who you are... _

"I guess this is just how we are, kora…" Colonello shamefully said, looking away.

"Ay, ay, I should get paid for putting up with this daily," Mammon broke in, trying to run off again.

**_EVER._**

* * *

_Featherain... Yay! You read it down here! Sorry if this wasn't that great, I tried my best while being frusterated over these bash and flame reviews being recently passed around. So I kept myself happy and occupied with this._

_Please, please, review review review! Each review brightens up my day, :D, and I MEAN it. _


End file.
